rescreatufandomcom-20200214-history
Ebilia
Ebilia eggs are native to Reiflem and can be found during the Halloween seasonal eggs hunt. It takes 90 minuets for these eggs in incubate. They are available in all natural colors and all dye colors execpt for Gold and Uldavian. Description The Ebilia is a nocturnal-like Creatu, but it isn't like any normal nocturnal animal, its eggs can only be found via a random event in the Halloween period. Once their glowing egg is hatched, you will have a sly, but mystical-like cat with glowing yellow eyes. It is said their glowing eyes can see into the future and predict bad events. As the Ebilia grows from its cat-like form, it sprouts bat-like wings and its fur begins to shed to the bone. As it grows, it also becomes quicker. When it reaches its final form, it is almost a complete skeleton; its fur has depleted from its skull and many other parts of its body. Its wings have cobwebs and spiders can be found dwelling near the appendages. Once this form is reached, it is said to be almost invisible as it flies through the dark skies of planet Reiflem. Some say that if you have the final form of the Ebilia, your luck around Reiflem will be increased, thus improving your chances of getting rare eggs, even if they aren't found in the area. It is also said that your resurrection quests will be easier, unless you are trying to resurrect the Ebilia, then it will be more difficult. At the moment, however, there is no proof that these rumors are true. *Mystery surrounds the Ebilia at every turn. From the moment they hatch they begin rotting as if they were a corpse left out in the sun. The environment does not appear to affect the rate at all. Ebilia that live on Reiflem rot at the same rate as those on any other planet. Until a certain point, the best way to tell the age of an Ebilia is by how much or how little flesh they have left. There is a point at which they simply stop rotting. At this point they still have a little bit of fur and flesh and have taken on the appearance that adults are known for. Ebilia are silent as shadows when they move, capable of sneaking up on any prey silently. Their bones make no sound when they rub together unless it is on purpose. No one has quite been able to explain how, but they have been seen swooping down on unsuspecting prey from the sky. Despite their lack of fur, feathers, or membranes they manage to fly like birds. Some speculate that it is the dark energy that surrounds them that allows them to fly, although there is no concrete knowledge of how they do it. They are the perfect hunters. The only things that keep them from hunting everything to extinction are the fact that, as they get older, they seem to need less food and that they appear to vanish during most of the year. When they lay their eggs, they hide them expertly among the rocks and crevices. They are virtually invisible even if one was to stumble directly over them. If one is found it immediately begins glowing, almost like a warning mechanism to ward off hunters. Ebilia are solitary Creatu and, as such, the babies are apt to shy away from contact when they hatch. Given enough encouragement, the Ebilia will form a bond with a single human and stay with them for life. Category:Creatu Category:Reiflem Category:Undead